Mortal Combat:Captain Style
by MoonIce
Summary: The greatest fistfight in all of the soul society history takes place. IT just started from an ordinary argument to an extreme battle. Censores, revising and alternate endings added.ITS READABLE FOR TEENS NOW
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Combat: Captain Style.

By: Monnice

Series: Bleach

Rating: T

Genre: Action,Humor

Summary: An issue about being denied their monthly pay makes two captains turn on each other and starts the greatest fistfight in the entire soul society.

Characters: Toshiro Histugaya, Shigekuni G. Yamamoto and the Gotei13 captains

Mortal Combat: Captain Style

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GONNA GET NO PAY!" The captains shouted in union except for Head Captain Yamamoto. Like I said the council of 46 has made their decision. They are going to use our monthly income to upgrade their security and chamber for amusement matters for exactly one year. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY AMUSEMENT MATTERS!" Toshiro shouted. You know adding a little fun to their chamber using our money to fund the construction.

I agree with Hitsugaya this is some real crap. Soi-Fon announced. I won't even be able to pay off Renji's drinking tabs. Byakuya added. To top it all off we won't be able to buy sake or anything else that prevents this place for being dull. Both Shunsui and Kenpachi stated. Ouiet all of you! Yamamoto demaned. "THERE'S NO GOT DAMN WAY WE'RE GOING TO BE QUIET!" Ukitake added. "I MEAN WE'VE JUST GOT DENIED OUR GOT DAMN PAY FOR SOME GOT DAMN CHAMBER UPGRADES THAT THE GOT DAMN COUNCIL OF 46 WANTS AND THE ONLY GOT DAMN THING YOU CAN SAY IS BE QUIET! Honestly old man what the hell were you thinking.

Jushiro you're making a big deal out of nothing. Komamura said. OH! AND SO YOUR GONNA TAKE HIS SIDE! Unohana shouted. FYI THAT SON OF A BITCH JUST CALMLY WENT WITH THOSE OLD MEN'S DECISION OF MAKING THE CAPTAINS FLAT BROKE FOR A YEAR! But it isn't something to get work up about. Mayuri said. YOU SHUT UP! Unohana yelled at the captain.

Who are you telling to shut up bitch? Mayuri asked. You njackass! There isn't any other excuse for a cyborg running around here. You didn't just say that to me did you slut. Oh that's it I don't give a rat's ass about my title as a healer anymore. I'm about to spray you with of can of Unohana's whopass. All right bring it on you whore. WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! Toshiro yelled at the two captains. Even if this problem is really screwed there's still something wrong with all of this.

Like how did any of the Council members know how to access our bank accounts. Because I told them. Yamamoto confessed. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OLD MAN?! WHY WOULD YOU SELL US OUT LIKE THAT YOU DOUCHEBAG?! Toshiro shouted. I did it because if I gave them the resources to upgrade there chambers they would allow me to retire and give the job as head captain to someone else. You sold us out for a reason like that. Toshiro stated. Yes and now if you don't mind will you please be quiet.

I do mind you dumbass old man! We won't get paid for a full year all because of you! How dare you yell at me boy? You are just another one of the soul reaper captains in the seretei. Well if I'm an ordinary captain than that makes you completely worthless you old piece of...POW! Yamamoto had just punched Toshiro in the jaw for the insults he made.

How dare you insult your superior? Yamamoto questioned. Like this! BLAM! Toshiro had puched Yamamoto in the face sending him flying 10 feet away from him.

All of the other captains were in shock due to the fact that they couldn't believe what they saw. Hitsugaya and Yamamoto were actually fighting. What the hell was that Hitsugaya? Hurts don't it you old son of a bitch? I don't know you brat you tell me! Then Yamamoto uppercut Hitsugaya into the ceiling. That's it old man your going down. Hitsugaya then jumped from his crater and axe-kicked Yamamoto in the head.

The force of the kick however was so strong that it made a giant crater in the Squad 1 hall. DAAAAMN! The other eight captains said in union. Yamamoto struggled to recover form the impact and panted, "I'm not finished yet you brat!" Good! Toshiro shouted before pulling Yamamoto up in a chokehold and kicking him into the wall behind him. "Yeah that's it. Kick his sorry old ass Toshiro!" Kenpachi goated on before Komamura got in the way. There is no need for such irrational behavior. What do you mean mutt face? Kenpachi asked before socking Sanjin into one of the near by walls.

Komamura didn't take that and grabbed Zeraki's head while slamming him into the ground creating a large crater. Near by Unohana and Mayuri finally got a chance to scrap. Unohana punched Kurosutchki multiple times before he countered by kneeing her in the gut and hmmering her head into the ground. Soon Ukitake began to start his own little fistfight with Shunsui . Finally Byakuay and Soi-Fon got edged on and began to have a speedy fight with shunpo all the while using an endless amount of combos. As of now all the Gotei13 captains were fighting each other with fists of fury buy little did they know that both Hanataro had witnessed the whole event form the air vent while Kon was along side him with a video camera.

This is going to be the funniest movie ever. Hanataro said quietly. You bet it is. Kon replied. We're going to make a freaking killing off of this man. It would be a surprise if we didn't win an award for this. The two both agreed.

A/N:This is yet another one of my experiments so it will most likely sound off. I'll update soon so please review


	2. Chapter 2

Mortal Combat: Captain Style.

By: Monnice

Series: Bleach

Rating: T

Genre: Action,Humor

Summary: An issue about being denied their monthly pay makes two captains turn on each other and starts the greatest fistfight in the entire soul society.

Characters: Toshiro Histugaya, Shigekuni G. Yamamoto and the Gotei13 captains

Mortal Combat: Captain Style

Chapter:2

While Hanataro and Kon were trying to get more fotage the fight was getting dirtier. Ukitake had just threw Shunsui out of the window and made him hit the hard ground.Yamamoto had Toshiro in a headlock and was puching the crap out off his skull. Hitsugaya quickly countered it by kicking Yamamoto in the head and throwing him through the wall into the next room. Soi-Fon and Byakuya were in a speedy showdown matching each other blow for blow before Byakuya smacked Soi-Fon with a sheath he had found. Mayuri on the other hand was trying to stab Unohana with a poisoned needle which was unsucessful due to the fact that she had just kicked him into a near by wall.

Will you go down already brat. Yamamoto said while punching Hitsugaya in the face. You give up you old son of a bitch. Toshiro replied while blocking Yamamoto's second punch and delivering a guttbusting fist to his stomach sending him flying again. Komamura was near by delivering his backbreaker move to Zeraki. As Zeraki began to cough up blood he laugh and said,"THIS IS THE MOST GOTDAMN FUN EVER!". He then low spin-kicked Komamura making him fall to the ground. YOUR ABOUT TO GET THE WORST ASS BEAING IN YOUR LIFE RICH BOY! Soi-Fon shouted as she charged at Byakuya.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH WOMAN!" Byakuya barked back. He block Soi-Fon's jab and kicked her through the door of the meeting hall. Soi-Fon then was at Byakuya's mercy and was forced to block all of his incoming attacks. As the two fought through the bridge passage Soi-Fon found an opening in Byakuya's defense and went on the attack.Quickly the squad 2 captain dodged Byakuya's hook jab and side-kicked him down the bridge. Byakuya fell twenty to the ground and was greatly damaged but had to dodge an incoming Soi-Fon who was coming down with a earthshattering punch. Byakuya dodged a second before she connected but still took a hit form the scattering debree caused by Soi-Fon's newly formed crated. Soi-Fon then charged in Byakuya's direction but was hit by a huge bouldier that Byakuya threw.

Near them Shunsui was beating up not only Ukitake but any of the guards that got in his way. As Kyoraku was about to deliver another blow to Ukitake he grabbed one of the guards spears and smacked Shunsui into one of the buildings causing it to colapse. As Kyoraku tried to recover from the blow he saw Jushiro shunpo in front of him and was sent crashing into another building due to one of his kicks. "Had enough man?" Ukitake asked whiping off the sweat on his forehaed. Nope! I'm just getting started on your sickly ass! Shunsui replied as he picked up two large rocks and threw them at Ukitake. He dodged them but then was sent through a series of walls due to Kyoraku's punch.

While all of the captains were still going at it Hanataro and Kon were running to the lieutenant's meeeting for two reasons. First they wanted to show their captains acting like fools. Second they wanted them to break up the fight before the soul society got destroyed. Man I can't wait to show this to the lieutenants. Hanataro said. Yeah this is going to be the greatest thing thing since zanpakuto. Kon replied. But do you think that we should break them up? Hanataro asked. No freaking way! Do you want to die young ? Kon asked. And besides if they don't believe our film then we can just show them fighting. Okay but I still think that we should break them up.

A/N, Chapter two done. Although compared to my first fanfic it is extemely short. Anyway I'm making these chapters short for two reasons. One to practice making pages for my stories and two because I'm just lazy. Besides that I hoped you've enjoyed this, I'll update soon, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Mortal Combat: Captain Style.

By: Monnice

Series: Bleach

Rating: T

Genre: Action,Humor

Summary: An issue about being denied their monthly pay makes two captains turn on each other and starts the greatest fistfight in the entire soul society.

Characters: Toshiro Histugaya, Shigekuni G. Yamamoto and the Gotei13 captains

Mortal Combat: Captain Style

Chapter:3

After a lot of running the two spies finally got to the lieutenant meeting. Alright Kon do you think they'll believe this. It so crazy I don't believe it. Lets just show them. Then the two openned the door to the room. Almost immediately Matsumoto saw Kon and threw a pencil at his head. What the hell is a perv like you doing here? Rangiku asked getting ready to throw another near by object at him. Wait Matsumoto we have something to show you. Hanataro said. And what would that be you little loser? Renji mocked. Well how about seeing the most outrageous thing in your life. Kon added. Now can someone bring out a tv.

Alright! Nemu said while going off to get one. Once she return Nemu put a small tv on the table in the conference room. Sorry this was the only thing was able to get. Nemu appologized. Forget it! Now let me just plug up this camera to this thing. Kon said while hooking up the wires to the tv. Why is this so important that you had to interupt us? Isane asked. Yeah this seems like a waste of time. Hisagi added. And why am I not killing that perverted stuffed animal? Rangiku asked. There's no need for that Matsumoto.Kon said Just watch and go to the squad 1 building.

Meanwhile at theat location the bruiced and still fighting captains had begun causing more damage to the buildings and were all outside. To top it all of they had begun using high level kido as well. Path of Destruction 28 Ice Sphere. Toshiro chanted as a gigantic ball of ice was fired from his right hand. As the immense chunk of ice was about to hit Yamamoto he quickly chanted, "Path of Destruction 72 Flame Geyser." With that a huge amount of lava rose out of the ground and melted the ice ball in a heart beat. Hitsugaya then shunpoed behind Yamamoto and kicked him into two buildings. Yamamoto then prushed off the debree around him and charged at Toshiro. The young captain then side-stepped away from Yamamoto's kicked and kneed him in the stomach. Yamamoto fell to the ground but did a spin- kick move to Hitsugaya making him fall as well.

"Like that don't you brat?!" Yamamoto taunted. Your gonna love this old man! Toshiro said as he pointed two fingers at Yamamoto. A light then shot at the tips of his fingers heading in Yamamoto's direction Yamamoto dodged the light beam that made a glacier once it impacted on the ground. The old captain then sucked in a lot of air and breathed out a giant fire dragon that was coming in Hitsugaya's direction. Toshiro tried to shunpo away from it but was punched in the face by Yamamoto and smacked into a nearby building. As Yamamtoto aproached Toshiro he found himself being forced on the ground by one of Toshiro's kicks with an added bonus of an ice aurora making the damage twice as painful. Yamamoto picked up on Histugaya's trick and added a fire aurora to his hans and feed. "Toshiro lets see with one is stronger, fire or ice." Yamamoto chalenged. "Bring it on old man!" Toshiro replied back before charging into Yamamoto thus beginning a fight of the elements.

Komamura was getting his but handed to him by Kenpachi. Kenpachi had just smacked Komamura into five walls. As Zeraki was getting ready to score another hit Komamura chanted, "Path of Destruction 52 Viking's Hammer." Suddenly a giant ray of red light streched from Komamura to Kenpachi and the ground inside of it broke apart sending Kenpachi into the air. Then a giant red hammer appear out of the ground and smacked Kenpachi out of the sky. just as Zeracki hit the ground he lifted the heacy hammer and threw it aside. "Come on muttface tring to cheat while in the middle of a fight by using kido. It's a real disgrace to your rank." Well how about this. Komamura then grabbed Kenpachi's head again and began punching him. Kenpachi then grabbed Komamura's arm and kiched hin in the head forcing him into the ground. Komamura got up and charged at Zeraki resulting in a stan still.

Mayuri and Unohana were also duking it out. Unohana had just slapped Mayuri while he had came back with a fist in Unohana's gut."YOU CAN"T HIT ME I"M A GIRL MOTHERFUCKER!" Unohana shouted. Sometimes I wonder. Mayuri replied. Unohana responded to that coment by hammerpunching Mayuri then following up with a kick to the side sending him into a wall. Mayuri then threw one of the officers spears at Unohana with she blocked with ease. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT BITCH!" Unohana yelled. "COME ON YOU SHITTY LITTLE MOTHERF ..." The squad 4 captain was cut off by Kurosutchki kicking her into the air. Mayuri then jumped above Unohana and smacked her into the ground. While still in the air Mayuri chanted, " Path of Destruction 48 Cyclone Bullets." But before Mayuri could cast the kido Unohana chanted, "Binding Spell 73 Golden Forest Cage." Suddenly giant golden trees with emerald fruits rose out of the ground encasing Kurosutchki in a prison of shining gold branches.

Argh! What did you do to me bitch?! Mayuri yelled. This is my prison of golden forest trees that will surely give me viktory. Don't go giving a viktory dance just yet woman. As Mayuri got ready to cast another kido the fruits on the tree began to glow and started to drain out all of his energy. Why am I losing power? Mayuri asked. Simple you dumb cyborg these fruits that this tree bear are nurtured by the reiatsu of the person the tree captures. So that's how this kido works well I still have enough energy to do this. Mayuri then sent a wave of electricity from his body and fried the entire tree making burned branches fall to the ground. Unohana jumped up to Mayuri's location and Mayuri leaped from his former prison and colided with Unohana's jumpkick. The two paused in mid air in a perfect even match of power.Mayuri and Unohana both tried to twist the others leg but they both ended up horizontally spinning into the ground.

Byakuya and Soi-Fon were in a grueling match up each taking a powerful bow from the other. Ukitake was near victory until Kyouraku came back with a few kido but weren't much of help to him. He still held out against Ukitake and even found an opening in his defenses which he took like a thief. Now the two had an even match but were sometimes haulted by the nearby guards which wasn't much of a problem. This was the same problem that both Byakuya and Soi-Fon had with their fight at first. Then the incoming guards in both of the fights knew that the captains were really pissed and didn't want any of them to take out their anger on them. But as for all the fights that were occuring the blows were becoming even more intense but with that also came the near-end of the fistfight.

Now back at the lieutenant conference room the lieutenant's were just getting finished watching the movie that Kon and Hanataro had taped live. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! The lieutenant shouted in union. I..I can't believe what I just saw. Hisagi said. Yeah! Did our captains really fight like that? I mean my captain beat the crap out of Mayuri. Isane said. And I never in my life saw my captain get that mad unless I wasn't doing my paperwork. Matsumoto added. Did you guys really tape all of this. Renji asked. Yes we did and the best part about it was that the fight is still going on.Kon announced. Then we got to go see this. Izuru said. Yeah! I get to see Kenny beat up that fox faced guy. Yachiru cheered. Aren't you guys going to try to break up the fight. NO FUCKING WAY HANATARO! Isane protested I mean this is a once in a life time opportunity to see our captain beat the hell out of Mayuri. I'm afraid you got it twisted friend. Nemu said. Just go to the squad 1 building. Nanao ordered.

As the gang arived at the squad 1 building they didn't see any of their captains. Where could they be? Marechiyo asked. Yeah I thought they were having a great big scrap. Renji added. Did you two lie to us about our captains fighting? Matsumoto asked while cracking her knuckles. NO! They were all here having the greatest fistfight in the soul society. Both Kon and Hanataro said. Well we don't see any captains. Yachiru pointed out. It's true Lieutenant Kusajushi. A wounded guard said. What? Yes! the captains of the soul society were fighting here. But Soi-Fon questioned why they were fighting in the first place and they later stopped. As of now I don't know where there location is. He concluded. Great! Not only did we miss the greatest fight in the soul society but now our captains have gone missing. Matsumoto complained. Where ever they are the must still be arguing. Nanao stated.

At Yamamoto's mansion how ever the captainwere having a good old time enjoying the drinking party Yamamoto threw after he gave all of the other captains including himself their bank accounts back. The only ones that weren't dinrking were captains Kuchki, Hitsugaya, and Kurosutchki. I would like to propose a toast to old man Yamamoto for getting ouir money back. Shunsui announced. Cheers! All of the captains said exept for Hitsugaya. I'm still mad that he got our bank accounts taken from us in the first place. Toshiro said. Don't be such a bad sport. At least this is better than being with your lieutenant. Ukitake replied. Well you got me there. Toshiro stated. The captains then just enjoyed their night without any interruption remembering the hilarious fight they all had.

End.

Alternate ending:

At least this is better than being with your lieutenant. Ukitake replied. Well I guess you...All of the sudden a clown jumped in and smacked Hitsugaya with a rubber chicken. That's what you get for stealing my hairdo. The clown said. I'm about to kick you ass! Hitsugaya said before jumping on him.

Waiiit noooo little chibi...no.. no... noooooooooooooo!  
Get your ass back here! Toshiro yelled.

Wow! You don't see that evrey day. Kyouraku said. Hey the author should change the title from Mortal Combat:Captain's Style to a clown getting his ass kicked by a chibi captain. Mayuri stated. Now what do we do?! Byakuya said. We go hide in a closet and lock the doors that's what we do! Yamamoto said as he began to run to a closet! Wait old man! Soi-Fon said as she and the other captains followed him.

* * *

Alternate ending 2. 

At least this is better than hanging out with your lieutenant. Ukitake replied. You got me there. But where is my lieutenant? Toshiro asked. Who gives a damn? Kenpachi relied. Yeah just stay here and forget about those losers.Soi-Fon added. Okay if I can forget about Matsumoto than can I forget about the tooth fairy that's floating outside. WHAT?

The captains then went outside and saw a fairylike creature. Who are you? Mayuri asked. Didn't you just here the little bo you ugly bastard? I'm the tooth fairy and I came here to reap all of you souls.

Ummm. I'm soory you have both the wrong place and the wrong title. Unohana said. No I don't! Watch I can reap souls. The fairy then pulled out a wand and summoned a sword from it that pierced through Komamura and Kenpachi at the same time. Didn't I tell you I could reap souls. The fairy said. But when she tried tro look for them the other captains were long gone. Hey where did you guys go? I came here for a job interview! The fairy then went flying after the other captains leaving the two corpses behind.

A/N;Okay this is the second story I have completed. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
